Sam
Sam is a recurring character on Scream Queens. She was part of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority until her death in Seven Minutes in Hell. Personality Sam is pretty brave and independent and likes to state her opinion. She doesn't like males and thinks every guy is either a rapist or gross, she is an extremist feminist and feels more comfortable around women. She has a habit of trying to hide her more transparent views (such as her misandry, and sexuality) behind seemingly deep, but overall meaningless rhetoric. Sam's friend is Chanel #3. Physical Appearance Sam's style is pretty boyish with skinny jeans, sneakers, and boy shirts. She also has tattoos on both her arms. Pilot Sam is first seen talking to Zayday at the Kappa Kappa Tau's pledge party. She is introduced by Chanel with the nickname, Predatory Lez due to her sexuality. Sam, along with the other new pledges, later witnesses Chanel's accidental murder of Ms. Bean and screams in horror at the scene. Blackmailed by the promise of handsome boyfriends and a trip to Cancun from Chanel, she agrees to lie to the police if Grace ever call the police about the deadly incident and later helps hide Ms. Bean's body in a freezer. After "Hell Week" start for the new pledges, Sam, along with the other new pledges, is seen buried in the ground with only her head showing by Chanel #3 and Chanel #5. The Red Devil appears using a lawnmower and decapitates Tiffany DeSalle, leaving all of girls screaming in fear. Hell Week (2nd Episode) Sam is present when dean Cathy Munsch introduces Detective Chisolm to the Kappa Kappa Tau girls. She is later seen cleaning the floor of Kappa house with the other new pledges. After that, she is seen in her underwear and receives writings on her belly from Chanel. Later Chanel screams in fear when encounters the Red Devil, Sam shows up at the stairs along with everyone else to see what happened. The Kappa girls decided to go check if the Red Devil is still in the house. When they enter to a room, they see "SLUTS WILL DIE" written on the wall and scream in fear. Sam goes into the closet to check if the killer was still there, and reports to Chanel. In the last "Hell Week" dinner, Sam is eating with the girls when Denise and Chad interrupt the dinner to announce that Shondell Washington and Boone Clemens are dead, which worries all of the girls. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Everyone is seen walking with candles towards the campus at night, because Dean Cathy has an announcement. Chanel #3 is trying to light her candle, and Sam arrives and lights her candle with hers. Chanel #3 asks if she is is hitting on her, but Sam says that she is only trying to make friends. She later reveals that she spied on her last night when she was changing her clothes and noticed that she has a tattoo that says "8/69", asking what it means. Chanel #3 says that Sam looks really cool, but tells her to not ask a lot of questions. Later, Sam is present when Dean Munsch introduces the new Wallace University mascot, Coney. She is later seen in the Intro to Film Analysis class with Grace and Jennifer, for which Wes Gardner, Grace's father, has become the new teacher. After Grace leaves the class angered, Wes says that they will start watching the film that we considers to be "the greatest film of all time", Sam asks if it's Blue Is the Warmest Color, but he reveals it to be the 1974 Tobe Hooper classic, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Sam is hanging a picture of a woman on a motorcycle in her room when Chanel #3 enters. She says she wants to be good friends and tells Sam her secret, that her father wasn't her real father and her real father is Charles Manson, and forces Sam to secrecy. She says they should be "ali-buddies" to back each other up if another murder occurs. Sam agrees. They are later seen talking together until Chanel #3 interrupts their conversation to reveal to the other girls that she also dated Chad. Sam is surprised when Chanel introduces Hester Ulrich as Chanel #6, after she gets a makeover. At the end of the episode, Sam is seen scared after Gigi Caldwell gets attacked by Red Devil. Haunted House (4th Episode) Sam is first seen when The Chanels and the pledges are carving pumpkins for Chanel Oberlin's fans, Sam reveals her drunk pumpkin and Chanel approves it. Zayday Williams announces she's running for Kappa Kappa Tau president against Chanel, which surprises Sam and the other girls. She is later seen holding Jennifer's hand at Wes's class, while Jennifer is eating candle wax. At the end of the episode, Sam is present when everyone discusses Zayday's kidnapping and the bodies that were found at the Shady Lane house. Pumpkin Patch (5th Episode) Sam is seen, along with Chanel #3, bailing Chanel out of the prison. After that, she had a bet with Chanel #3 on if Zayday lived or not, she won when Zayday appeared alive and Chanel #3 gave her the money. Seven Minutes In Hell (6th Episode) Sam was first seen at the vote for Kappa president, her vote is unknown, but she probably voted for Zayday. When Zayday announced the slumber party and Chanel #3 tried to make a Spin the Bottle game, she was one of the sisters who agreed to have the party. During the game of Spin the Bottle, she kisses Chanel #3. In the bathroom, Chanel #3 reveals to Sam the reason she wears earmuffs, stating they can't be a couple as her father is Charles Manson and she is crazy like him. During the game of Truth or Dare, Sam reveals Chanel #3's secret about her father, while Chanel #3 reveals that she has feelings for Sam at the same time, and Grace asks they repeat it again, which they do. A ngered that Sam revealed her secret, Chanel #3 dares Sam to go down in the basement where they keep their deepest, darkest, secrets, and take a nap in the old Kappa bathtub in the basement, as a dare. Sam enters in the basement and asks if anyone is here, and asks to not jump and scare her, due to a trauma she has. She finds the bathtub, and gets attacked by the Red Devil. The Red Devil sits her in the tub after banging her head. Sam asks the Devil to reveal him/herself before killing Sam and she does so, as Sam says that she knew it was this person. Even after offering to help the Red Devil, she is disappointingly suffocated, taking away the chance of the others finding out who the Red Devil is. Her body is later found by Chanel #6. She is mentioned by Chanel #3 in the end of the episode, when they talk about Roger and Dodger deaths. Death As Sam and the other Kappa sisters with the Dickie Dollar Scholars play a very truthful game of Truth or Dare, Grace Gardner asks her what Chanel #3's deepest secret is and she disappointedly tells the truth and tells everyone that #3's father is Charles Manson. Chanel #3 is absolutely furious with her and dares her to go into the basement and sleep in the 1995 bath tub all night. As Sam heads down to the basement previously trying to apologize to Chanel #3 and reason with her, Sam slowly walks around the basement hoping that no one is down there and won't jumpscare her, then she finally finds the tub and kneels down to feel the inside of it and finds out that it is blood. Before Sam could even further investigate, Red Devil sneaks up behind her and bangs her head on the tub and picks her up and places her inside, as Sam is terrified and not sure what to do, she asks Red Devil to expose who he is and says that she knew it was that person all along. As Red Devil then starts to approach her from behind, she begs for her life telling Red Devil she will do anything for him not to kill her, but before she could even get a last word in, she is suffocated with a sheet of plastic and her body is later found lifeless in the tub by Hester. Thanksgiving (10th Episode) Sam is mentioned by Pete Martínez when he says that Wes Gardner could have been her killer because he was the only one to know about the tunnel in the Kappa house that the killer may have used to enter the house. Black Friday (11th Episode) Sam is mentioned again when Chanel lists off the names of deceased characters; calling her Predatory Lez.